Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy VII Cross Over
by dragonknight2
Summary: With one world now saved by the Sailor Scouts along with Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix a new threat has come about with the revival of two powerful evil villians and who is the person who calls himself Dark Master and what is his plans?
1. New World,New Friends,New & Old Enemies

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 1 B New World, New Friends, New and Old Enemies  
  
We see two people in a dark throne room where the only lights in the room are from the fire torches that encircled the entire throne room. There the two waited and watched as twelve robed figures came into the room carrying two black and mysterious coffins. The robed figures then placed the two coffins onto two platforms where two of the twelve figures unlock the coffins. Then the twelve robed figures soon exited from the throne room without saying anything in an orderly fashion. There the female character, who stood next to the tall, dark person who was sitting on the throne, then walked in front of the tall, dark person who then nodded his head. Then the female character then went up the steps to the throne where the mysterious female then handed the mysterious dark male person a strange and eerie looking staff. Then the mysterious male character then arose from the throne and started towards the two coffins where the mysterious male character then began chanting some strange incantation where the staff began to glow a dark blood-like red. Soon the doors on the coffins began to open slowly with a dead-like squeak. Then a hand appeared from both coffins as the door of the coffins finally swung open, two mysterious figures rose up with zombie-like look on their faces. The first person was a tall male with plutonium-white hair wearing a black trench coat and a black jumpsuit. The other person was only wearing a black robe where the hood hid his face.  
  
AArise you two and present yourselves to his lordship the Dark Master.@ said the mysterious female.  
  
AAnd who do you think you are woman?@ asked the man in the black trench coat.  
  
AYes, who do you think you are taking like that to me?@ the robed man asked as well.  
  
APlease forgive Kryptala, she is fierce when we have guess that we bring back to life Sephiroth and Wiseman or should I call you the Doom Phantom.@ Dark Master replied while still standing in the same position.  
  
AHow did you know who I am?@ asked Sephiroth.  
  
AYes, how did you know about me?@ asked the Wiseman.  
  
AI know everything about you two and your enemies who defeated you two.@ Dark Master replied as he shows them a mystic projection of their defeat.  
  
ADon=t worry Dark Master they will get to know you much better as soon as you let them what your plans are and they will enjoy working for you like I have.@ replied someone standing in the shadows.  
  
AThat voice,@ Sephiroth said with a surprising look on his face, Ait can=t be, I thought you were killed by the Diamond Weapons Diamond Beam Attack.@  
  
The person soon stepped out of the shadow, which brought an anger look onto Sephiroth=s face.  
  
AThat is what you thought but the Dark Master mistress hear somehow got me out of the building just seconds before beam struck.@ replied the blonde hair male in a white business suit.  
  
AI=d wished you did perished in that attack.@ Sephiroth replied back with an anger look still on his face.  
  
As the revival turns into an unhappy reunion, somewhere else near the mountain town of Nibelheim a portal open just outside the town where our heroes who just came from saving another world now appears from the portal. Everyone just stood there just looking at their surroundings as they looked and the tall mountains seeing how beautiful the new planet that they had just arrived to.  
  
AAll right everyone I need your attention here please.@ Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone then stopped looking at the scenery and turn their attention towards Kevin who was given them a look as if he was an army drill instructor.  
  
AFirst thing first,@ Kevin said as he turned to a ninety-degree angle to the right, Aopen cabinet portal.@  
  
A small, bright light appeared just three feet above the ground where Kevin soon stepped aside from the small portal and turned back to the group.  
  
ANow I must ask you all to turn in the stuff we gave you and put them into this small portal here so we can give you your new equipment for this world.@ Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone did what Kevin had asked and went over to the portal and put everything from the other world and placed them in the portal. Then everyone returned to where they stood as Kevin and Misty went up to everyone and gave them their new equipment. Neo-Dragon Knight - Ultima Weapon, Force Bracelet, Tetra Elemental Sailor Neo-Phoenix - Aurora Rod, Aurora Armlet, Earrings Sailor Neo-Angle - Spirit Lance, Crystal Bangle, White Cape Eternal Sailor Moon - Princess Guard, Minerva Brace, Protect Ring Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon - Limited Moon, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Mars - Premium Heart, Minerva Brace, Talisman Eternal Sailor Venus - Venus Gospel, Diamon Bangle, Circlet Eternal Sailor Jupiter - Premium Heart, Crystal Bangle, Bolt Ring Eternal Sailor Mercury - Conformer, Minerva Brace, Ice Ring Eternal Sailor Saturn - Spirit Lance, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Uranus - Heaven's Cloud, Shinra Alpha, Tetra Elemental Eternal Sailor Neptune - Missing Score, Crystal Bangle, Water Ring Eternal Sailor Pluto - Death Penalty, Dragon Armlet, Peace Ring Tuxedo Mask - Ragnarok, Escort Guard, Tetra Elemental  
  
"Also we will give you these strange crystal like objects call Materias.@ Kevin said as he opened the new menu screen.  
  
AHere is how you equip your Materias with your weapons and bracelets.@ Misty said as she began to show them on how to equip the Materias.  
  
ARight now you will only start off with those Materias we have given you and you will be able to get more while on our journey and I will let you know that some Materias aren=t cheap here.@ Kevin replied.  
  
ALike how much are we talking about?@ asked Eternal Sailor Moon .  
  
AFrom triple to five digits Gils.@ Kevin replied back.  
  
AYes, but there are some Materias you will not find in Materia Shops but you will find them in chests or even laying anywhere.@ Misty concluded.  
  
AYou got to be joking, right?@ asked Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
ANo, Mina,@ Kevin replied, AI wish I were but I am not joking here.@  
  
Everyone then staring at Kevin with disbelief looks on their faces as if they were telling him that he really was joking about the value of the Materias.  
  
AAlso, we will be meeting some friends that we made here sometime ago when this world was on the verge of being destroy by a giant meteor by a crazed soldier who that he was related to an ancient race now extinct.@ Kevin said.  
  
AKevin, darling should we be moving on now?@ Sailor Neo-Angle asked.  
  
AYes, Neo-Angle and would you stop calling me darling or did you forget we are not a couple anymore or did you forget what I told you when met back in the other world?@ Kevin asked back.  
  
AYeah, that=s where you opened your big mouth about your feelings for Eternal Sailor Uranus .@ Eternal Sailor Moon stated to Kevin who was turning red with embarrassment.  
  
AWhy don=t you try to embarrass me even more Eternal Sailor Moon.@ Kevin replied to Eternal Sailor Moon=s commit.  
  
AKevin, I think we need to get a move on for Cloud and Tifa should be waiting for us in Nibelheim.@ Misty said with a bitter look on her face.  
  
AYes, and I think Nibelheim is just a few mile north from here and we might be able to given our friends here some battle training here as well.@ Kevin replied.  
  
AAlright everyone let=s move out.@ Misty order as she started to follow Kevin who was heading north.  
  
AAlright Misty.@ everyone replied like a bunch of army soldiers as they grabbed their stuff and began to follow after Kevin and Misty.  
  
The trip to Nibelheim wasn=t no walk in the park for along the way they ran into many monsters who attack from nearly every direction for except the sea. All the fight did improve everyone by bring up some levels and increasing the Materia Points as well. Eternal Sailor Mercury had quickly made her Materia Level to level three. Everyone else was doing as especially well as Eternal Sailor Mercury was doing and some where doing even better. Also they were informed of what happens when their Materia reaches they maximum level when Tuxedo Mask Earth Materia reached it maximum level when a new materia appeared in front of him. Finally when they reach the town of Nibelheim everyone had at least two or three of the materias had reached their maximum levels.  
  
AListen everyone try to get those new materias you gained and max them as well for some of them will fetch quiet a selling value when you sell it.@ Kevin said before entering the town.  
  
AThey will,@ Eternal Sailor Venus replied with a smile on here face, Aalright right let=s get these materias max out and sell them then.@  
  
AOh yes, I almost forgot to say this but not all max out materias will be worth a lot of Gils.@ Kevin reminded everyone.  
  
AKevin, I think I see Tifa just ahead of here.@ Misty said as she pointed toward a brown hair woman was wearing a white shirt and brown short shorts and a pair a fighting gloves.  
  
AYes Misty, that is her and I think we should head over to her and let her know we our here now.@ Kevin replied.  
  
Kevin and Misty then started to run towards Tifa who then turned around and spotted them heading towards her.  
  
AKevin, Misty I see you two are back as you both you were.@ Tifa said with a smile on her face.  
  
AYes and we also brought some friends of ours as well.@ Kevin said pointed to the others who finally caught up with them.  
  
APlease introduce to your friends here.@ Tifa asked.  
  
Before Kevin could say anything a ring of a cell phone was coming from Kevin=s right pocket.  
  
AKevin speaking, what=s up?@ Kevin asked to the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
AMaster Kevin, this is Westlin here,@ replied the person on the other side of the phone, AI called to inform you that a large group of monsters had appeared not far from your location at a place called Cosmo Canyon.@  
  
AThank you Westlin for informing me and have your heard from other informers?@ Kevin asked.  
  
ANo master, I haven=t heard anything from them since then,@ Westlin replied.  
  
AOk then, we=ll head their now and help the people at Cosmo Canyon,@ Kevin said to Westlin over the phone, Auntil then.@  
  
ACosmo Canyon,@ Tifa said with a surprising look on her face, Athat is Red=s home.@  
  
AI know Tifa, but I think you better get Cloud and have the hover craft ready to launch for I think Red XIII will need are help.@ Kevin replied.  
  
AAlright then this isn=t going to be a workout like we had on are way here.@ Eternal Sailor Uranus as she pounded her right fist into her left hand.  
  
AYes but I think I better call on some help from some other friend from this world as well.@ Kevin replied as he made a call on the cell phone.  
  
After talking to someone to a woman over the phone and hung up Tifa had returned huffing and puffing from her run.  
  
AAll right Cloud should be on the south side of town with the hover craft waiting for us by now.@ Tifa said while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
AUranus do you sensing something coming from her?@ Eternal Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
AYes Neptune, it feels almost the same energy as we sailor scouts give but I=m not sure if it is sailor energy coming from her or something other kind of energy. Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
*I think those two might be right and if it is true then I think little ninja girl had the same energy coming from her but I should tell them about this yet until the time is right.* Kevin said as he was watch Uranus and Neptune.  
  
AMisty, I think Amara and Michelle sensing the same energy coming from Tifa as we did from her.@ Kevin whispered to her.  
  
AYes and I think that other trouble making ninja has the same energy coming from her.@ Misty replied back.  
  
AAnd that will also include the Ancient girl who=s now dead but I think I can take care of her and her powers as well.@ Kevin said as he then began making another call on his cell phone as he and Misty were on their way out of Nibelheim.  
  
AOk you two meet us there for we should be their soon and also bring me everything that I asked you two to bring me got that?@ Kevin asked.  
  
AOk, I see you two their then,@ Kevin said, AKevin out.@  
  
ADon=t tell those two are coming?@ Misty asked.  
  
AYes are and those are the only ones who can help me with the ritual.@ Kevin said as he and Misty finally arrived at the hovercraft where Cloud greeted them and told them to get a move on and get aboard.  
  
ASo is it true what Tifa told me that Cosmo Canyon is under attack by an army of monsters?@ Cloud asked as he started piloting the hovercraft to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
AYes and I also inform that the town might not last long from the attack unless we get there and also I hope the reinforcements I call for get there quickly.@ Kevin replied back to Cloud.  
  
AAre you talking about Mr. Dirty Mouth from Rockettown and the Materia Thief herself?@ Cloud asked.  
  
AYes those two and Mr. I want to kick Shinra=s butt too.@ Kevin replied.  
  
ALooks like we are going to have the reunion a little early then aren=t we Cloud?@ Tifa asked with a smile on her face.  
  
ALooks like we are Tifa,@ Cloud replied, Alooks like we are.@  
  
The trip to Cosmo Canyon took only fifteen minutes for when they finally arrive at Cosmo Canyon everyone found that parts of the town was on fire and the monsters were every where.  
  
Michelle and Amy, you two transform and try to help the people in putting the fire.@ Kevin ordered as he reached for his transformation stick.  
  
AThe rest of transform too and help with the fight.@ Misty ordered as well as she grabbed her transformation stick.  
  
"Neo Eternal Dragon Knight Power""NEO ETERNAL PHOENIX POWER"AEternal Moon Power@ AEternal Mars Power@ AEternal Mercury Power@ AEternal Venus Power@ AEternal Jupiter Power@ AEternal Mini-Moon Power@ AEternal Uranus Power@ AEternal Neptune Power@ AEternal Saturn Power@ AEternal Pluto Power@ ANeo-Angle Power@  
  
Cloud and Tifa watch with a stunning surprise looks on their faces as they observe everyone transforming right in front of them.  
  
AOh, Kevin like when were you and Misty going to inform us about this ability of yours?@ asked Cloud as he started towards Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
AI didn=t want to but as we can see that are problems here just became much worse than I thought it would be, but for now I am to be call when I am like this as Neo-Dragon Knight and the others by their sailor scout name only when in sailor scout form when we are in the public.@ Kevin replied.  
  
AYes, and when we are not in sailor form then call us by are real name ok?@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as well.  
  
AOk, but please let tell us about this after we take out the trash here.@ Tifa said as she started towards the battleground.  
  
AWe will tell you everything about us and are friends= history as well.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she started to follow Tifa onto the battlefield.  
  
AWell let=s not just stand here and wait for an invitation,@ Tuxedo Mask said with a heroic tone in his voice, Alet=s go stomp those monsters out of town.@  
  
ALet=s do it.@ everyone shouted as they started running toward the battlefield.  
  
AMars Fire Tornado Strike@ APluto Cronos Time Trap@ AUranus World /Space Blaster@ ASaturn Death Zone Eclipse@ AVenus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower@ AJupiter Thunder Axe Slash@ APink Sugar Heart Blast@ AQuake3@ ABum Rush@ ABlade Toss@  
  
The fight went on for hours as the more monsters the heroes destroy ten more come to take its place. It look like there were no hope when from out of nowhere a large four-pointed object and the sound of a machine gun bullets came flying towards a large group of monsters that had surrounded Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud.  
  
AWell, well, I see that the party isn=t over yet.@ said a tall and muscular man with a gun-like weapon attached to his right arm.  
  
AYeah, Cloud I want to have some fun with you and Tifa.@ replied a teenage girl who caught the four-pointed object with her right hand.  
  
ABarret, Yuffie, am I glad to see you too, but how did you two get here?@ Cloud asked.  
  
AWe rode in Cid=s new airship that=s how.@ Barret replied.  
  
AYes and this one is even better than the last one we rode in.@ Yuffie said as she run up and hugged Cloud happily.  
  
ASo where is that wild old man at Barret?@ Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
AWho=s this fellow in the gold armor?@ Barret asked Cloud.  
  
AWe=ll explain letter buy where is that crazy fool?@ Cloud asked.  
  
AHe=s over there taken on those monsters over there with Red XIII.@ Yuffie pointed towards an old man and a large red creature fighting ten dragons.  
  
AWhy those @#@$@## dragons why do they have to be that @#$$@## large.@ Cid cursed. AI see that mouth is as dirty as when we first met.@ Red XIII said as he charged after one of the dragons.  
  
ARed Fangs@  
  
ADragon Dive@  
  
ALooks like Cid hasn=t change since we last saw him right Sailor Neo- Phoenix?@ Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
ALooks like it Neo-Dragon Knight.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
AHey Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix look the monsters are retreating.@ Eternal Sailor Moon shouted from the second level of the town.  
  
AI know that for they are leaving cause I sense another monster coming this way and it going to be a very powerful one so get down here and get ready to help us fight it.@ Neo-Dragon Knight shouted back.  
  
AEternal Sailor Moon get the others and tell them they are going to be needed as well.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted.  
  
AOk!@ Eternal Sailor Moon shouted back as she started her way back down to the lower level of town while getting the other scouts to join her.  
  
As soon as Eternal Sailor Moon left the second level of town she and the other scouts were standing next to Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix as they waited for what was heading their way. Soon the ground began to shake as some was coming from underground towards them. Then a large monster came shooting from out of the ground ready to fight. The monster was like large worm like creature that had huge arms and wings like that of a dragon.  
  
AGreat a Worm Beast,@ Neo-Dragon Knight said to himself, Ait had to be a Worm Beast.@  
  
AWhat the &#@% is that thing?@ Cid asked in a profane way.  
  
AThat #$@%^#$$ thing is call a Worm Beast,@ Neo-Dragon Knight replied, Ait is a creature that is part snake, part man, part beast, and part dragon.@  
  
AYes and try not to get caught by it or you might end up it meal.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix said.  
  
AYou seen one of these Sailor Neo-Phoenix?@ asked Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
AYes Uranus, one of these monsters took my father from me.@ Sailor Neo- Phoenix said while trying to hold back her tears of pain. While everyone was getting ready to fight the Worm Beast both Neo-Dragon Knight, Sailor Neo-Phoenix, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Eternal Sailor Neptune looked towards both Tifa and Yuffie when suddenly two strange marks appeared on their foreheads.  
  
ASailor Neo-Phoenix, we were right about those Tifa and Yuffie they do have sailor energy like you do.@ Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
AYou two felt it too I see.@ Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke up.  
  
AMe and Uranus felt it back in Nibelheim but we could be sure until we found out more clues on her.@ Eternal Sailor Neptune said as well.  
  
APhoenix, I think you better let those two know about this and unlock their sailor powers.@ Neo-Dragon Knight order Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
AYes Neo-Dragon Knight.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she ran towards the two girls.  
  
ATifa and Yuffie.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted to them.  
  
AWhat is it Sailor Neo-Phoenix?@ asked Tifa.  
  
AYeah what is it miss?@ Yuffie asked as well.  
  
AYou two have sailor scout powers.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
AWhat do you mean?@ Tifa asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
AYou both possess sailor scouts like I and the other sailor scouts do.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix answered back.  
  
ASo you=re saying we can become Sailor Scouts like you are?@ Yuffie asked.  
  
AYes, that if you agree to let me activate them.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
Both Tifa and Yuffie looked at each for a moment and then turn their heads back to Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
ALET=S DO IT.@ they both replied at the same time.  
  
AOk then here going nothing.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
AAncient power of the Neo-Phoenix please awaken the sailor powers that slumber within these two so they may fight against the forces of evil.@  
  
Then above Tifa and Yuffie came two transformation stick that had the same symbols that was on their foreheads. ANow you two raise your transformation stick up high and shout out theses words.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix ordered.  
  
ATifa shout out Ironfist Power and Yuffie shout out Shaodw Ninja Power.@ Sailor Neo-Phoenix concluded.  
  
AOK.@ the two replied.  
  
AIRONFIST POWER@ ASHADOW NINJA POWER@  
  
Soon a flashing bright light surrounded the area as everyone turned around to watch as Tifa and Yuffie were transforming into Sailor Scouts.  
  
AWHAT THE #$&@.@ Cid shout with disbelieve on his face.  
  
ALater you old fool,@ Neo-Dragon Knight replied, Alet=s take care of this thing and I will let you know everything.@  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight then turn his attention towards the Worm Beast as it started to crawl towards him.  
  
AAlright you @#$^#$# piece of @%%#,@ Neo-Dragon Knight cursed, Acome gets some.@  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1 of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie, Sailor Scouts? And who is this Dark Master and what is he up to? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 2: Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja. 


	2. Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 1 - New World, New Friends, New and Old Enemies  
  
We see two people in a dark throne room where the only lights in the room are from the fire torches that encircled the entire throne room. There the two waited and watched as twelve robed figures came into the room carrying two black and mysterious coffins. The robed figures then placed the two coffins onto two platforms where two of the twelve figures unlock the coffins. Then the twelve robed figures soon exited from the throne room without saying anything in an orderly fashion. There the female character, who stood next to the tall, dark person who was sitting on the throne, then walked in front of the tall, dark person who then nodded his head. Then the female character then went up the steps to the throne where the mysterious female then handed the mysterious dark male person a strange and eerie looking staff. Then the mysterious male character then arose from the throne and started towards the two coffins where the mysterious male character then began chanting some strange incantation where the staff began to glow a dark blood-like red. Soon the doors on the coffins began to open slowly with a dead-like squeak. Then a hand appeared from both coffins as the door of the coffins finally swung open, two mysterious figures rose up with zombie-like look on their faces. The first person was a tall male with plutonium-white hair wearing a black trench coat and a black jumpsuit. The other person was only wearing a black robe where the hood hid his face.  
  
"Arise you two and present yourselves to his lordship the Dark Master." said the mysterious female.  
  
"And who do you think you are woman?" asked the man in the black trench coat.  
  
"Yes, who do you think you are taking like that to me?" the robed man asked as well.  
  
"Please forgive Kryptal", she is fierce when we have guess that we bring back to life Sephiroth and Wiseman or should I call you the Doom Phantom." Dark Master replied while still standing in the same position.  
  
"How did you know who I am?" asked Sephiroth.  
  
"Yes, how did you know about me?" asked the Wiseman.  
  
"I know everything about you two and your enemies who defeated you two." Dark Master replied as he shows them a mystic projection of their defeat.  
  
"Don't worry Dark Master they will get to know you much better as soon as you let them what your plans are and they will enjoy working for you like I have." replied someone standing in the shadows.  
  
"That voice," Sephiroth said with a surprising look on his face, "it can't be, I thought you were killed by the Diamond Weapons Diamond Beam Attack."  
  
The person soon stepped out of the shadow, which brought an anger look onto Sephiroth's face.  
  
"That is what you thought but the Dark Master mistress here somehow got me out of the building just seconds before beam struck." replied the blonde hair male in a white business suit.  
  
"I'd wished you did perished in that attack." Sephiroth replied back with an anger look still on his face.  
  
As the revival turns into an unhappy reunion, somewhere else near the mountain town of Nibelheim a portal open just outside the town where our heroes who just came from saving another world now appears from the portal. Everyone just stood there just looking at their surroundings as they looked and the tall mountains seeing how beautiful the new planet that they had just arrived to.  
  
"All right everyone I need your attention here please." Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone then stopped looking at the scenery and turn their attention towards Kevin who was given them a look as if he was an army drill instructor.  
  
"First thing first," Kevin said as he turned to a ninety-degree angle to the right, "open cabinet portal."  
  
A small, bright light appeared just three feet above the ground where Kevin soon stepped aside from the small portal and turned back to the group.  
  
"Now I must ask you all to turn in the stuff we gave you and put them into this small portal here so we can give you your new equipment for this world." Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone did what Kevin had asked and went over to the portal and put everything from the other world and placed them in the portal. Then everyone returned to where they stood as Kevin and Misty went up to everyone and gave them their new equipment. Neo-Dragon Knight - Ultima Weapon, Force Bracelet, Tetra Elemental Sailor Neo-Phoenix - Aurora Rod, Aurora Armlet, Earrings Sailor Neo-Angle - Spirit Lance, Crystal Bangle, White Cape Eternal Sailor Moon - Princess Guard, Minerva Brace, Protect Ring Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon - Limited Moon, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Mars - Premium Heart, Minerva Brace, Talisman Eternal Sailor Venus - Venus Gospel, Diamond Bangle, Circlet Eternal Sailor Jupiter - Premium Heart, Crystal Bangle, Bolt Ring Eternal Sailor Mercury - Conformer, Minerva Brace, Ice Ring Eternal Sailor Saturn - Spirit Lance, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Uranus - Heaven's Cloud, Shinra Alpha, Tetra Elemental Eternal Sailor Neptune - Missing Score, Crystal Bangle, Water Ring Eternal Sailor Pluto - Death Penalty, Dragon Armlet, Peace Ring Tuxedo Mask - Ragnarok, Escort Guard, Tetra Elemental  
  
"Also we will give you these strange crystal like objects call Materias." Kevin said as he opened the new menu screen.  
  
"Here is how you equip your Materias with your weapons and bracelets." Misty said as she began to show them on how to equip the Materias.  
  
"Right now you will only start off with those Materias we have given you and you will be able to get more while on our journey and I will let you know that some Materias aren't cheap here." Kevin replied.  
  
"Like how much are we talking about?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon .  
  
"From triple to five digits Gils." Kevin replied back.  
  
"Yes, but there are some Materias you will not find in Materia Shops but you will find them in chests or even laying anywhere." Misty concluded.  
  
"You got to be joking, right?" asked Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
"No, Mina," Kevin replied, "I wish I were but I am not joking here."  
  
Everyone then staring at Kevin with disbelief looks on their faces as if they were telling him that he really was joking about the value of the Materias.  
  
"Also, we will be meeting some friends that we made here sometime ago when this world was on the verge of being destroy by a giant meteor by a crazed soldier who that he was related to an ancient race now extinct." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin, darling should we be moving on now?" Sailor Neo-Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, Neo-Angle and would you stop calling me darling or did you forget we are not a couple anymore or did you forget what I told you when met back in the other world?" Kevin asked back.  
  
"Yeah, that's where you opened your big mouth about your feelings for Eternal Sailor Uranus." Eternal Sailor Moon stated to Kevin who was turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"Why don't you try to embarrass me even more Eternal Sailor Moon." Kevin replied to Eternal Sailor Moon's commit.  
  
"Kevin, I think we need to get a move on for Cloud and Tifa should be waiting for us in Nibelheim." Misty said with a bitter look on her face.  
  
"Yes, and I think Nibelheim is just a few mile north from here and we might be able to given our friends here some battle training here as well." Kevin replied.  
  
"Alright everyone let's move out." Misty ordered as she started to follow Kevin who was heading north.  
  
"Alright Misty." everyone replied like a bunch of army soldiers as they grabbed their stuff and began to follow after Kevin and Misty.  
  
The trip to Nibelheim wasn't a walk in the park for along the way they ran into many monsters that attack from nearly every direction for except the sea. All the fight did improve everyone by bring up some levels and increasing the Materia Points as well. Eternal Sailor Mercury had quickly made her Materia Level to level three. Everyone else was doing as especially well as Eternal Sailor Mercury was doing and some where doing even better. Also they were informed of what happens when their Materia reaches they maximum level when Tuxedo Mask Earth Materia reached it maximum level when a new materia appeared in front of him. Finally when they reach the town of Nibelheim everyone had at least two or three of the materias had reached their maximum levels.  
  
"Listen everyone try to get those new materias you gained and max them as well for some of them will fetch quiet a selling value when you sell it." Kevin said before entering the town.  
  
"They will," Eternal Sailor Venus replied with a smile on here face, "alright right let's get these materias max out and sell them then."  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot to say this but not all max out materias will be worth a lot of Gils." Kevin reminded everyone.  
  
"Kevin, I think I see Tifa just ahead of here." Misty said as she pointed toward a brown hair woman was wearing a white shirt and brown short shorts and a pair of fighting gloves.  
  
"Yes Misty, that is her and I think we should head over to her and let her know we our here now." Kevin replied.  
  
Kevin and Misty then started to run towards Tifa who then turned around and spotted them heading towards her.  
  
"Kevin, Misty I see you two are back as you both you were." Tifa said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes and we also brought some friends of ours as well." Kevin said pointed to the others who finally caught up with them.  
  
"Please introduce to your friends here." Tifa asked.  
  
Before Kevin could say anything a ring of a cell phone was coming from Kevin's right pocket.  
  
"Kevin speaking, what's up?" Kevin asked to the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Master Kevin, this is Westlin here," replied the person on the other side of the phone, "I called to inform you that a large group of monsters had appeared not far from your location at a place called Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Thank you Westlin for informing me and have your heard from other informers?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No master, I haven't heard anything from them since then," Westlin replied.  
  
"Ok then, we'll head their now and help the people at Cosmo Canyon," Kevin said to Westlin over the phone, "until then."  
  
"Cosmo Canyon," Tifa said with a surprising look on her face, "that is Red's home."  
  
"I know Tifa, but I think you better get Cloud and have the hover craft ready to launch for I think Red XIII will need are help." Kevin replied.  
  
"Alright then this isn't going to be a workout like we had on are way here." Eternal Sailor Uranus as she pounded her right fist into her left hand.  
  
"Yes but I think I better call on some help from some other friend from this world as well." Kevin replied as he made a call on the cell phone.  
  
After talking to someone to a woman over the phone and hung up Tifa had returned huffing and puffing from her run.  
  
"All right Cloud should be on the south side of town with the hover craft waiting for us by now." Tifa said while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Uranus do you sensing something coming from her?" Eternal Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes Neptune, it feels almost the same energy as we Sailor Scouts give but I'm not sure if it is Sailor energy coming from her or something other kind of energy. Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
*I think those two might be right and if it is true then I think little ninja girl had the same energy coming from her but I should tell them about this yet until the time is right.* Kevin said as he was watch Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Misty, I think Amara and Michelle sensing the same energy coming from Tifa as we did from her." Kevin whispered to her.  
  
"Yes and I think that other trouble making ninja has the same energy coming from her." Misty replied back.  
  
"And that will also include the ancient girl who's now dead but I think I can take care of her and her powers as well." Kevin said as he then began making another call on his cell phone as he and Misty were on their way out of Nibelheim.  
  
"Ok you two meet us there for we should be their soon and also bring me everything that I asked you two to bring me got that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Ok, I see you two there then," Kevin said, "Kevin out."  
  
"Don't tell those two are coming?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes are and those are the only ones who can help me with the ritual." Kevin said as he and Misty finally arrived at the hovercraft where Cloud greeted them and told them to get a move on and get aboard.  
  
"So is it true what Tifa told me that Cosmo Canyon is under attack by an army of monsters?" Cloud asked as he started piloting the hovercraft to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Yes and I also inform that the town might not last long from the attack unless we get there and also I hope the reinforcements I call for get there quickly." Kevin replied back to Cloud.  
  
"Are you talking about Mr. Dirty Mouth from Rockettown and the Materia Thief herself?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes those two and Mr. I want to kick Shinra's butt too." Kevin replied.  
  
"Looks like we are going to have the reunion a little early then aren't we Cloud?" Tifa asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Looks like we are Tifa," Cloud replied, "looks like we are."  
  
The trip to Cosmo Canyon took only fifteen minutes for when they finally arrive at Cosmo Canyon everyone found that parts of the town was on fire and the monsters were every where.  
  
Michelle and Amy, you two transform and try to help the people in putting the fire." Kevin ordered as he reached for his transformation stick.  
  
"The rest of transform too and help with the fight." Misty ordered as well as she grabbed her transformation stick.  
  
"Neo Eternal Dragon Knight Power" "NEO ETERNAL PHOENIX POWER" "Eternal Moon Power" "Eternal Mars Power" "Eternal Mercury Power" "Eternal Venus Power" "Eternal Jupiter Power" "Eternal Mini-Moon Power" "Eternal Uranus Power" "Eternal Neptune Power" "Eternal Saturn Power" "Eternal Pluto Power" "Neo-Angle Power"  
  
Cloud and Tifa watch with a stunning surprise looks on their faces as they observe everyone transforming right in front of them.  
  
"Oh, Kevin like when were you and Misty going to inform us about this ability of yours?" asked Cloud as he started towards Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"I didn't want to but as we can see that are problems here just became much worse than I thought it would be, but for now I am to be call when I am like this as Neo-Dragon Knight and the others by their Sailor Scout name only when in Sailor Scout form when we are in the public." Kevin replied.  
  
"Yes, and when we are not in Sailor form then call us by are real name ok?" Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as well.  
  
"Ok, but please let tell us about this after we take out the trash here." Tifa said as she started towards the battleground.  
  
"We will tell you everything about us and are friends' history as well." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she started to follow Tifa onto the battlefield.  
  
"Well let's not just stand here and wait for an invitation," Tuxedo Mask said with a heroic tone in his voice, "let's go stomp those monsters out of town."  
  
"Let's do it." everyone shouted as they started running toward the battlefield.  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike" "Pluto Cronos Time Trap" "Uranus World /Space Blaster" "Saturn Death Zone Eclipse" "Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower" "Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash" "Pink Sugar Heart Blast" "Quake3" "Bum Rush" "Blade Toss"  
  
The fight went on for hours as the more monsters the heroes destroy ten more come to take its place. It look like there were no hope when from out of nowhere a large four-pointed object and the sound of a machine gun bullets came flying towards a large group of monsters that had surrounded Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud.  
  
"Well, well, I see that the party isn't over yet." said a tall and muscular man with a gun-like weapon attached to his right arm.  
  
"Yeah, Cloud I want to have some fun with you and Tifa." replied a teenage girl who caught the four-pointed object with her right hand.  
  
"Barret, Yuffie, am I glad to see you too, but how did you two get here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"We rode in Cid's new airship that's how." Barret replied.  
  
"Yes and this one is even better than the last one we rode in." Yuffie said as she run up and hugged Cloud happily.  
  
"So where is that wild old man at Barret?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"Who's this fellow in the gold armor?" Barret asked Cloud.  
  
"We'll explain letter buy where is that crazy fool?" Cloud asked.  
  
"He's over there taken on those monsters over there with Red XIII." Yuffie pointed towards an old man and a large red creature fighting ten dragons.  
  
"Why those @#@$@## dragons why do they have to be that @#$$@## large." Cid cursed.  
  
"I see that mouth is as dirty as when we first met." Red XIII said as he charged after one of the dragons.  
  
"Red Fangs"  
  
"Dragon Dive"  
  
"Looks like Cid hasn't change since we last saw him right Sailor Neo- Phoenix?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"Looks like it Neo-Dragon Knight." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Hey Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix look the monsters are retreating." Eternal Sailor Moon shouted from the second level of the town.  
  
"I know that for they are leaving cause I sense another monster coming this way and it going to be a very powerful one so get down here and get ready to help us fight it." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted back.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon get the others and tell them they are going to be needed as well." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted.  
  
"Ok!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted back as she started her way back down to the lower level of town while getting the other scouts to join her.  
  
As soon as Eternal Sailor Moon left the second level of town she and the other scouts were standing next to Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix as they waited for what was heading their way. Soon the ground began to shake as some was coming from underground towards them. Then a large monster came shooting from out of the ground ready to fight. The monster was like large worms like creature that had huge arms and wings like that of a dragon.  
  
"Great a Worm Beast," Neo-Dragon Knight said to himself, "it had to be a Worm Beast."  
  
"What the &#@% is that thing?" Cid asked in a profane way.  
  
"That #$@%^#$$ thing is call a Worm Beast," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "it is a creature that is part snake, part man, part beast, and part dragon."  
  
"Yes and try not to get caught by it or you might end up it meal." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said.  
  
"You seen one of these Sailor Neo-Phoenix?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Yes Uranus, one of these monsters took my father from me." Sailor Neo- Phoenix said while trying to hold back her tears of pain.  
  
While everyone was getting ready to fight the Worm Beast both Neo-Dragon Knight, Sailor Neo-Phoenix, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Eternal Sailor Neptune looked towards both Tifa and Yuffie when suddenly two strange marks appeared on their foreheads.  
  
"Sailor Neo-Phoenix, we were right about those Tifa and Yuffie they do have Sailor energy like you do." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"You two felt it too I see." Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke up.  
  
"Me and Uranus felt it back in Nibelheim but we could be sure until we found out more clues on her." Eternal Sailor Neptune said as well.  
  
"Phoenix, I think you better let those two know about this and unlock their Sailor powers." Neo-Dragon Knight ordered Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"Yes Neo-Dragon Knight." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she ran towards the two girls.  
  
"Tifa and Yuffie." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted to them.  
  
"What is it Sailor Neo-Phoenix?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah what is it miss?" Yuffie asked as well.  
  
"You two have Sailor Scout powers." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tifa asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You both possess Sailor Scout Powers like I and the other Sailor Scouts do." Sailor Neo-Phoenix answered back.  
  
"So you're saying we can become Sailor Scouts like you are?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yes, that if you agree to let me activate them." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
Both Tifa and Yuffie looked at each for a moment and then turn their heads back to Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"LET'S DO IT." they both replied at the same time.  
  
"Ok then here going nothing." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Ancient power of the Neo-Phoenix please awaken the Sailor powers that slumber within these two so they may fight against the forces of evil."  
  
Then above Tifa and Yuffie came two transformation stick that had the same symbols that was on their foreheads.  
  
"Now you two raise your transformation stick up high and shout out theses words." Sailor Neo-Phoenix ordered.  
  
"Tifa shout out Ironfist Power and Yuffie shout out Shadow Ninja Power." Sailor Neo-Phoenix concluded.  
  
"OK." the two replied.  
  
"IRONFIST POWER" "SHADOW NINJA POWER"  
  
Soon a flashing bright light surrounded the area as everyone turned around to watch as Tifa and Yuffie were transforming into Sailor Scouts.  
  
"WHAT THE #$&@." Cid shouted with disbelieve on his face.  
  
"Later you old fool," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "let's take care of this thing and I will let you know everything."  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight then turn his attention towards the Worm Beast as it started to crawl towards him.  
  
"Alright you @#$^#$# piece of @%%#," Neo-Dragon Knight cursed, "come gets some."  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1 of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie, Sailor Scouts? And who is this Dark Master and what is he up to? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 2: Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja. 


End file.
